Dan Kamu
by Fidyagami
Summary: Yang paling aku ingat adalah saat Sasuke menunjukkan sikap kepeduliannya kepada Naruto—memberikan bekalnya kepada pria jabrik itu yang nyatanya sedang dihukum. Aku tidak menyangka itu terjadi. Itu sungguh membuatku terharu/Sakura POV/ :D


**Warning: maybe semi Canon, maybe OOC. Songfik; lirik 'Dan Kamu (D'massiv)' disaranin dengerin lagunya~**

**Ini juga udah seperti lamunan saya. Don't like? Don't read deh ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**Dan Kamu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sakura pov-**

Pagi ini aku melangkah ke tempat lapangan yang biasanya dipakai untuk kami latihan. Aku berjalan melewati perumahan penduduk desa ini. Suasana di pagi ini seperti biasa cerah, kalau sudah begini itu tandanya siang nanti akan terik. Kalau tidak, akan hujan.

Sudah diberitahukan oleh Kakashi-sensei bahwa kami akan kumpul di sana pagi-pagi. Aku dan juga Naruto. Rencananya kami akan mengadakan latihan seperti waktu dua tahun yang lalu. Merebut lonceng dari Kakashi-sensei. Kurasa dulu latihannya tidak terlalu buruk walau tidak berhasil merebutnya.

Yang paling aku ingat adalah saat Sasuke menunjukkan sikap kepeduliannya kepada Naruto—memberikan bekalnya kepada pria jabrik itu yang nyatanya sedang dihukum. Aku tidak menyangka itu terjadi. Itu sungguh membuatku terharu. Ia tidak peduli dengan sanksi saat ia menghawatirkan Naruto—walau sebenarnya sanksinya hanya buat mengancam kami saja. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ternyata ia sangat peduli padanya. Ia sungguh baik dan manis dulu. Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia tidak peduli lagi? Mengapa dulu dan sekarang berbeda? Aku ingin dia seperti dulu. Tapi, aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Aku suka waktu itu. Aku suka mereka yang akrab berdua bersama-sama saling membantu satu sama lain.

Sambil merenung sendiri aku masih melangkahkan kaki.

Rasanya rindu sekali dengan masa-masa dulu. Masa-masa dimana team tujuh masih lengkap tidak seperti sekarang ini. Hanya tinggal namanya saja.

Ah iya, kemarin Naruto sudah pulang dari latihannya bersama tuan Jiraya selama dua tahun kebelakang. Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berlatih bersamanya hari ini. Bagaimana ya kira-kira peningkatannya sekarang? Ia pasti tambah hebat.

Aku juga. Selama dua tahun kebelakang ini, aku selalu berusaha belajar dengan nona Tsunade. Dari situ aku mendapatkan pelajaran dan kekuatan baru. Yah, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menunjukkan pada mereka semua bahwa aku bukanlah gadis lemah lagi. Aku sudah jadi gadis yang kuat yang mampu berdiri tegak di sini. Aku akan berteriak seperti itu. Di depan semuanya. Dan di depan dia juga, Sasuke.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tiang, ternyata aku sudah berada di dekat lapangan sekarang. Aku melemparkan pandangan kesegala arah di sekitar sini, ternyata masih sepi. Mungkin semuanya masih bersiap-siap. Apalagi Kakashi-sensei, dia kan yang selalu telat.

Entah mengapa semenjak dua tahun Sasuke meninggalkan desa, rasanya bebanku berkurang. Rasa yang selalu aku jaga agar tidak hilang ternyata terbang dibawa angin entah kemana. Semakin menipis di sini. Di dada ini.

**Rasa gundah yang kini melanda**

**Perlahan pergi**

Aku berdiri sambil bersandar di tiang tersebut. Ini mungkin caraku agar tidak bosan menunggu. Pandanganku menatap kearah bawah—kakiku, seperti ada yang kulihat—yang nyatanya kosong. Hanya sekedar melampiaskan penglihatan dari angan-angan belaka yang tak pasti.

Setiap aku mengingat wajahnya, wajah Sasuke. Aku selalu tersenyum. Tidak seperti dulu yang membuatku sulit akan bernapas. Semua gejolak hati tidak menusuk-nusuk untuk menuntut keinginan kuat ini. Seakan ada air beriak yang menyirami dan membersihkannya.

Apa begini rasanya mati rasa? Sehingga tidak menimbulkan perasaan apa-apa? Aku bingung.

Walau begitu sampai saat ini aku masih merasakan bahwa aku menyayanginya. Aku merindukanya, aku menginginkannya. Tapi rasa itu tidaklah sebesar dulu. Tidak sekeras lalu. Hanya sebatas permintaan kecil yang mungkin akan tercapai jika aku mau bersabar.

**Rasa sakit yang terus menghujam**

**Perlahan sirna**

Helaian napas bumi panas menerpa di kulit pipiku. Aku merasakan panas di sini. Panas ini yang aku suka. Hawa ketenangan yang selalu aku ingin kan disaat aku sedang berangan dan melamun.

Perlahan aku memejamkan mata dan merenungi suatu kekosongan. Ini sudah sering aku lakukan jikalau aku bosan dan bimbang. Aku menatap bayang-bayang hitam dalam kabut kegelapan jika aku menutup mata. Dulu.

Ketenangan dan kesenangan akan hadir untuk sementara jika aku berhasil memusatkan pikiranku. Tapi… sekarang yang terlintas adalah senyumnya. Senyum ceria dan cengiran khasnya. Naruto.

Kalau aku sudah merasakan penat pasti aku terdiam. Kalau aku bingung pasti aku bersedekap. Dan semua itu akan menimbulkan seribu tanya yang menghampiri, dikala ku merasa sepi.

Mengapa bayangmu selalu menghantui? Keraguan mulai merambat menjelma. Andai aku mampu memutar waktu. Aku ingin melihat masa depanku. Aku lelah berharap, aku lelah menanti. Ingin memilikimu, namun hanya bayangmu saja yang setia menemaniku.

Oh Kami… mengapa sepi ini selalu menghantui… tak ingin aku menitikkan air mata hanya untuk sebuah kesia-siaan belaka. Tak ingin lagi aku rapuh akan dirinya.

**Rasa perih yang dulu menyiksa**

**Perlahan hilang**

Jika suatu saat nanti kau tercipta untukku, Sasuke. Entah apa yang mungkin akan terjadi padaku. Mungkin saat aku bersamamu, sosoknya-lah yang akan ada di bayanganku, jika semua itu benar adanya, sanggupkah aku menjalaninya?

Pasti akan kuakhiri walaupun nyatanya aku tak mampu. Bagai menanti sebuah jawaban, aku berlutut dan menuntut berharap. Menginginkan cinta yang lain jika memang aku bersamamu. Menanti matahari yang bersinar yang dapat mengubah jiwaku.

Sungguh ku tak ingin itu terjadi. Dan mengapa ku hanya bisa menggenggam jiwamu, bukan ragamu?

Tapi, disaat aku ingin menggenggam ragamu aku malah menginginkan raga yang lain untuk ku genggam. Jika suatu saat nanti raga ini akan melebur, bayangnya-lah yang akan menerangi penglihatanku, yang akan selalu menyinari cahaya hatiku. Bukan dirimu.

Maafkan aku…

Karena jiwa ini telah lelah mencintai jiwa yang rapuh.

**Rasa bahagia yang kurasakan**

**Saat mengenalmu**

Aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah lelah dan berhenti untuk mencintaiku. Aku yakin ia akan selalu tetap setiap menjadi sahabatku. Aku bisa merasakannya dari tatap matanya, dari deruan napas dan cara bicaranya. Dari cara ia menghawatirkanku dan melindungiku.

Aku tahu mengejar itu capek. Apa lagi yang dikejar tidak mau berhenti. Seperti halnya diriku yang tidak berhenti dikejar olehnya. Enaknya dilempari batu orang yang dikejar itu biar dia berhenti dan menatap balik.

Sebentar aku tersenyum sendiri. Sepertinya aku sudah terkena lemparan batunya, sekarang aku akan mencoba menatap balik kearahnya. Membalas melemparinya dan berteriak. Menggelikan.

**Kurasa tenang…**

**Saat ku bayangkan wajahmu…**

Kau, mungkin yang sekarang sudah menggantikannya. Kau juga mungkin sudah merubah sepenuhnya dalam hati ini. Atau memang aku yang membutuhkan? Yah aku butuh, aku butuh dia… aku butuh untuk bersandar, aku butuh itu untuk menstabilkan pikiran ini. Aku yakin aku tidak perlu berharap kalau itu adalah sebuah kepastian.

Semua perhatian yang kau punya, semua kelakuan yang kau buat, semua perasaanmu… aku bisa membacanya. Aku bisa menyentuhnya. Bahkan aku bisa menelannya. Teruslah tunjukkan semua itu. Teruslah seperti itu. Teruslah di sisiku, bersamaku.

Kami-sama, silahkan kau sampaikan perasaan ini padanya.

Aku ingin menggenggamnya ke dalam pelukkanku. Aku ingin menggapaimu dan mengucapkan aku membutuhkanmu dan jangan pergi dariku seperti dia.

Aku mulai terisak sendiri sekarang. Saking tenang aku mulai merasa haru. Beginilah aku. Aku tidak bisa merubah perasaan ini lagi—yang nyatanya sudah terubah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara melupakan dan melenyapkan semua ini. Bahkan menggantinya lagi kembali ke dia aku tidak tahu.

Aku mencintaimu…

Aku pasti akan mengucapkan itu Naruto. Pasti. hanya untukmu.

"Sakura-chan." aku mendengar suara yang menyerukan namaku. Aku kenal suara ini. aku tahu siapa dia.

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepala segera menatapnya. Menatap sosoknya yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa. Dia bukanlah Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang selalu dijauhi orang lagi. Dia sekarang adalah pahlawan dalam hidupku.

Rasanya air mata dalam tubuhku akan merebak keluar saking aku merasa senangnya. Berusaha menelannya kembali aku menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

Segera saja aku mendekat dan berlari kearahnya. Tepat di hadapannya aku berhenti dan langsung menatap matanya, seperti biasa dia melempar cengirannya kepadaku. Dan aku pun membalasnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf aku telat." aku lihat dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ini biasanya menandakan dia sedang grogi? Mungkin. Tapi aku merasa dia selalu seperti itu padaku. Ah, manisnya.

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja sampai," balasku masih dengan menatap wajahnya. Aku ingin seperti ini terus. Berbicara padanya dan melihatnya. Aku juga ingin dia yang seperti ini selalu ada untukku dan selalu mendukungku.

"Ohya, Kakashi-sensei pasti telat."

"Ah, itu sudah biasa." aku terkikik sendiri sambil mengingat kebiasaan guru pembimbingku yang satu itu. Ku lihat ia juga ikut terkikik dari tempat berdirinya.

"Errr… kau lebih tinggi dariku sepertinya." Aku baru menyadari itu sekarang.

Dia tertawa renyah seperti biasa. Yah, tertawalah seperti itu, aku merindukan itu, "Kau juga sudah lebih tinggi lagi."

"Tentu saja karena kita sudah tidak bertemu lama, baka!" aku menjitak pelan kepalanya dengan disertai ringisan kecilnya. Aku rindu akan hal itu. Kau tahu Naruto, hanya padamu saja aku berbuat seperti itu. Itu hanya untukmu, dariku.

"Hahhahaha." aku mulai tertawa—menertawakan dirinya. Menertawakan kebodohan manisnya. Jangan marah Naruto atas semua kekerasanku padamu. Aku mengerti mengapa kau tidak marah jika aku berbuat seperti itu. Kau pasti menerima itu. Itu adalah caraku yang tidak boleh siapa pun melakukannya.

Asal kau tahu hanya aku yang boleh menertawakanmu saja kan, Naruto? Hanya aku saja kan yang boleh memukulmu? Yakinkan aku. Aku mohon.

Dari situ ia pun ikut tertawa pula. Kalau sudah seperti ini aku merasakan ringan dalam diri ini. Semuanya seperti sudah terangkat oleh angin lembut di sekitar ini.

Di sini, saat bersamanya , aku yakin akan selalu tertawa. Di sini dia dan aku, akan membuat satu sama lain bahagia.

**Dan kamu…**

**Mengisi hatiku… yang kosong**

**Dan kamu**

**warnai hidupku yang sepi…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unyyuuuuu~**

**Ini adalah scane terfavorit saya di awal Shippuden. Di sana bener-bener keren *malah ngegosip. Yah sudahlah.  
**

**Thanks for reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
